User blog:Leafless/Aurelia Build - Lady Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt
General Informations: I ran several tests with this build now and I am very pleased so far. It focuses around weapon and critical damage upgrades, while putting emphasis on Cryo damage, but not as much as other builds for her. As class mod the "Chronicler of Elpis" is a must to boost the central skills of this build. Skills: "The Huntress"-Tree: *'Markswoman 5/5': The critical damage upgrade can come in handy. *'Only the Best 5/5': Actually not needed, but 5 points need to be put into something and the additional projectile speed can come in handy. *'Culling the Herd 5/5': As scoring critical hits gets especially rewarding in this build, this skill makes it even more rewarding. *'Long-Range Killer 1/1': As sniper rifles won't be the primary weapon of this build it is unlikely to get the full bonus, but you will receive a bonus. *'Large Caliber Pearlescent|9}}/5': +90% weapon damage in exchange for a smaller magazine. "Cold Money"-Tree: *'Avalanche 5/5': Additional Cryo damage and Freeze chance for your weapons and action skill. *'Short Summer 5/5': To use your shield and action skill more is great. *'Fragment Rain 1/1': More ice means more frozen enemies *'Frostbite Pearlescent|9}}/5': Cryo damage loses some power past PT 1....this gives it back to it! *'Polar Vortex 1/1': Gather your enemies...well...to kill them. *'Cold Advance Pearlescent|9}}/5': More critical damage and longer action skills...awesome! *'Whiteout 3/5': 3 points were left and putting them into your defense can't be wrong! *'Wintertide 1/1': Killing enemies to get a +25% bonus in the shape of Cryo damage is great! "Contractual Aristocracy"-Tree: *'Duchess 2/2': Good to give weapons with larger spread better utility. *'Contractual Obligation 1/1': You are forced to use this skill, but it can be beneficial in teams. *'Valet 2/2': You need to take it...that's it. *'Quality Not Quantity Pearlescent|9}}/5': +45% weapon damage as long as you don't use white or green weapons...and who does this anyway? Recommended Equipment: Weapons: *Fatale - A good mag size, Cryo damage and another Critical damage bonus *Ol' Rosie - Cryo and Shock variants are beneficial for this build (I recommend to have both) *Nukem - As frozen targets receive additional damage from explosive weapons and with the boosts of this build it can kill...well...anyone. But a variant with a magazine size of at least 3 is needed, as it will have otherwise a 0 mag. *88 Fragnum - Just like the Nukem...just smaller and with a critical damage bonus Shields: *Prismatic Bulwark - If you use Ol' Rosie a lot, you will love it *Reogenator - This build suffers a bit from the missing health regeneration, which makes this shield a viable option Grenade Mods: * - The Area of effect is great to freeze enemies and get 'Short Summer'-stacks Oz Kit: *3DD1.E - Additional Laser damage and a bucket full of utility Class Mod: *Chronicler of Elpis - The core of this build as it boosts 4 central skills and gives additional Cryo damage, Freeze chance and shield capacity. Category:Blog posts Category:Aurelia Builds